fiction_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Padlocked Within A Dream/Credits
Opening Credits * Universal Pictures & El TV Zapher Films Present * A Madhouse Production * Ruby Mullan as Sally Berlow * Padlocked Within A Dream * Co-starring: * Zoe Anthone * Ernie D. Solo * Sakamoto Mullan (Ruby's Dad) * Mitchell Fujimoto * Dora Rhodes * And Introducing: David Sora * Diesel Yamamoto * Anthony Brown * and Haru Watanabe * Based on the 1972 novel of the same name * Writter Garret Yamada * Producer Sonya Lee * Director Tommy Gibson * Zapherius Sentaenese Republic, 1935 Closing Credits * Co-Producer Tom Gordon * Art Director Steve Mario * Casting by Christa Thorburn * Lighting Supervisor Kurt Cartman * Production Manager Maria George VOICE CAST (ALPHABETICAL) * Young Sally Berlow Ruby Greaves Mullan * Sheila Berlow; Sally's Mom Zoe Anthone * Paul Berlow: Sally's Dad Ernie D. Solo * Larry Berlow Haru Watanabe * The Dream Eater Sakamoto Mullan * Ethan Berlow Anthony Brown * Paul August David Sora * Adult Sally Berlow Dora Rhodes * Diesel Yamamoto Ben Bailey-Kyle * Bob Jallygo Mitchell Fujimoto * Neighbor Sakamoto Mullan * Rodney Ethan Perito STORY DEPARTMENT * Addition Sequence Direction Ferb Disher * Storyboard Artists * Scott Ruck Karen Fisher * Finn H. Moore III Dan Emil * Emily Camp Tortellini * Daniel Hayward * Consultants Ferb Disher * Jim Ganz * Richie Codor * John Field * Additional Storyboard Artists * James Maki Richie Codor * Nash Hopper Jr. Jack Orange * Tony Smark Ryan Hawk * Donald Silverman Chris Mine * Rafael Chantelle * Storyboard Previsalization Stephen Warwick * Assistant Production Manager Samantha Burg * Story / Script Coordinator Kurt Hofmann * Production Assistant Shaun Murphy EDITORAL DEPARTMENT * Associate Editor Tim Van Pelt * First Assistant Editor Jamie Plumbo * Assistant Editors Randy Morgan * Brian Newman * Addition Story Reel Editing Harry Hitler * Jeff Harris-Jones * Assistant Production Manager Diana Pizzuti * Supervising Sound Editor / * Sound Designer Sean Jenz * Sound Mixing Paul Massey * D.M. Hemphillip * Shaun Garnet ART DEPARTMENT * Lead Character Designer Gregory Couch POST PRODUCTION * Original Dialogue Mixer * GABRIEL GUY, C.A.S. * Post Production Sound Services by * EL TV ZAPHER SOUND * An El TV Zapher Company * Sound Mixed at * FINLEY DIGITAL SOUND SERVICES * Re-Recording Mixers * DAVID E. FLUHR, C.A.S. * GABRIEL GUY, C.A.S. * Sound Effects Editor * FINLEY SMALL * Foley Artist * FINLEY SMALL * Foley Editor * FINLEY SMALL * Laura Stereo Sound General Manager * JOSH LOWDEN * Laura Stereo Sound Head of Production * JON BERGMANN * Laura Stereo Sound Head of Engineering * STEVE MORRIS * Voice Director * TONY EVAN * Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by * BONITO ESTILO OPTICAL * Main Title Design * TONY EVAN * End Title Design * TONY EVAN * End Title Crawl * TONY EVAN * MUSIC * Original Score Produced by * GENE ACURA * SKY JAKE BLACK * JOHN NEWMAN * Music Editors * STEPHEN M. DAVIS, M.P.S.E. * BOB BADAMI * Assistant Music Editor * MARK DISCO * Score Orchestrated by * JACK McKENZIE * Additional Orchestrations and Music Preparation by * MARC MOTHERSBURG * Score Conducted by * JACK REDFORD * Score Recorded and Mixed by * SHAWN MURPHY * Music Production Manager * FINLEY SMALL * Score Recorded and Mixed at * Musicland Studios, Stathmore, Vokoazu Union SPECIAL THANKS TO * SAKAMOTO MULLAN * RUBY MULLAN * EL TV ZAPHER * BURGER KING * KFC * MCA RECORDS * EL TV ZAPHER RECORDS * MCDONALD'S * UNIVERSAL STUDIOS * Soundtrack Album on * EL TV ZAPHER RECORDS & MCA RECORDS * From Universal * An MCA Company